pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Summer Colored SMILE
Summer Colored SMILE (stylized as Summer Colored --> SMILE) is a Pop type song that will be featured in the Quarter Grandprix. It's performed by COLOR and composed by FaluHaru / Hanako (universe / real life). Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Natsuiro: EGAO!! Kyō ga star no inochi ga hyōji sa re♪ (Celele! Desu, kurukuru natsuiro) Watashi no mizugi to Hanakoma to no ♥ Hiru to yoru, itsumo hareyaka hikari (Kirakira pikapika natsu oh-yes!!) Aidoru koji shite imasu! (Celecele raburii♥ Poppu raburii!) Natsuiro no egao o tenmetsu shimasu (Kurukuru kirakira! Pikapika Taiyo-desu!) Tsuki wa supottoraito o torinagara (Sora ni hanabi bakuhatsu-Cele!) Soshite, boku wa, bīchi no chūshindesu (Sūpāsutā jikan!) Natsu wa totemo junbi to kuru (Boku to issho ni) Sekai ga mita koto ga nai ni (Wakuwaku desu!) Aidoru Mode no switch ga ON (Ore no yume wa, shosendesu) Min'na kochi o muite (Kimi no saikō no Coord-Cele) Atarashī hoshi ni natta (Hanabi no yō ni, kirakira pikapika!) (Dansu, bokura no itsutsu, tsukiakari de nyūyoku) (Iken'nosōi ya tatakai to no, chikadzukimasu) (Sore wa toppu ni anata o motarasu seishindesu! ) Natsu wa to kagayakimasu (Sekai supin o tsukuru) Araiansu, yūjō to raibaru (Koi no bitto to no!) Aidoru ga teishi shinaito ni ikun (Yume ga kanau toki demo) Daremoga sora o tobimasu (Kimi no Puremiamu Earī to no-Cele) Atarashī hoshi ga you (Sora ni pikapika na burijji) (Ore no te o tori, boku o shinjite) (Kono hijō ni kisetsu ni mirai o kōchiku shimasu) (Natsuiroegao de, subete ga kanō-desu) Karā!! |-| English= Summer Colored: SMILE!! Today I'll show you a star's life♪ (Celele! Desu, spin-spin summer-colored) With my swimsuit and an Hanakoma ♥ Night and day, always beaming light (Sparkly, shiny, summer oh-yes!) An idol has to show off! (Celeb, Celeb, Lovely♥ Pop, and Lovely!) I'll flash a summer colored smile (Spin-spin sparkly! Shiny Sun-desu!) While the Moon takes the spotlight (Firework explosion in the sky-Cele!) And soon I'm the center of the beach (Superstar time!) It's Summer so get ready and come (With me) To a world we never saw (I'm excited!) The switch to Idol mode is turned on (My dream after all) Everyone look here (Your best Coord-Cele) I've become the new star (Sparkly like the fireworks!) (Dance, the five of us, bathing in moonlight) (With disagreements or fights, we get closer) (That is the spirit that brings you to the top!) It's Summer and we'll shine (Make the world spin) Alliances, friendship and rivals (With a bit of love!) An idol never stops and goes on (Even when dreams come true) Everyone fly to the sky (With your Premium Airy-Cele) The new stars are YOU (A shiny bridge in the sky) (Believe in me, take my hand) (We'll build the future in this very Season) (With a Summer Colored SMILE, everything is possible) COLOR!! Full TBA Trivia *This is COLOR's first unit song. *There are reference to each member in the lyrics, both English and Japanese. Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Songs Category:Haruka's songs Category:Hilulu's songs Category:Hibiki's songs Category:Falulu's songs Category:Hanako's songs Category:ParaPri 2016